A Note To All On The Corrie Street Archive
by dipdipdipmyblueship
Summary: To All Corrie Street FanFiction Writers, Readers, and Reviewers: Please Read!


_**This is not a fic, but an important note to all Corrie Street Fanfiction authors, readers, and reviewers regardless of character pairings.** _

I have been writing Coronation Street fanfics on this site for over a year now. Like every other writer on this site, I am an amateur writer. The majority of my fics are the Peter/Carla and Liam/Carla pairing, as I happen to really enjoy those couples as well as the character of Carla herself. However, I feel that this message is for ALL Coronation Street fanfic writers regardless of which characters we write about.

In my time here I have received some great reviews from readers as well as some nasty ones targeting not just my story or my writing style, but me as a person. Now I consider myself to be very private; I have few people that I met through this wonderful site whom I am now in contact with and consider them to be friends despite the long distances that divide us. So the very idea that someone, whom I have never spoken to before, would presume to know me or my personality is simply ludicrous. Like many of you I'm sure, I found (and still find) it difficult to accept positive praise by readers but I had always allow the negative, hurtful comments get to me. There were points I stopped writing because I lost motivation due to these comments and the only person that it really affected was me. It is because of this that I am writing this message to you all now.

I received a review on my latest fic update by a guest reviewer who, although praising my work, expressed his/her disappointment in my reviewing 'very amateur' authors, feeling that my skill as a writer should have provided me better judgment of what he/she feels are 'good fics'. This guest has also left rather scathing 'comments' on other works claiming them to be constructive criticism. Now as a guest reviewer we cannot report the comment to the site, but we, as writers, CAN stop approving them on our fics!

Corriefan, I will not be approving your review, nor future reviews should there be any, despite the nice things you have said about my work and my writing as a whole. I feel that doing so condones the comments you have left on other works and that is something I cannot morally do. You are attacking authors personally and passing it off as constructive criticism under the guise of anonymity, and _**that**_ is deplorable behavior. Cyber bullying is a severe problem in today's society and some of the comments you have made to authors hover dangerously above that line. As someone who is supposedly mature (you keep claiming that certain authors under the age of 20 shouldn't be on this site) you show very little maturity in your actions.

You and other reviewers like you, don't seem to have a clear understanding of what this site is actually about. This site is for amateur writers, of any age, to post their work free of charge for other amateur writers to comment on, in an environment that is _supposed _to be supportive, cohesive, and motivating. You commented on my praising work that you consider "very amateur". Many might say that my first fic was incredibly amateur…I certainly do! But I would never have continued writing had I not received the kind reviews and constructive criticism that I did. I encourage writers who I see have a passion for writing, regardless of their spelling, or grammar because I know, with a little nudge in the right direction, it can be fixed and they can flourish as writers. Not everyone's skill levels are the same, I both understand and respect that of my fellow authors on here.

That was my 'nice' response to you. But after reading a horrible review you posted on a fellow author's fic, I will be much harsher in my sentiment towards you because I am absolutely disgusted that you would post such horrid comments on an author who is both kind and a fantastic budding author. Yes, her story is named after a Disney movie, but if you actually **read** the story you'd understand why she called it that. She's noticed her errors along the way, including some inconsistencies in her own storyline, and that is the mark of an excellent author. The stories on here don't have to be real. The show itself isn't **real**. There are far too many dramatic, dark fics (mine especially) on this site; I love that her story is light-hearted, and despite what you think, the characterizations of all in her story are spot on! I can see Carla, Peter, Simon, Leanne clearly envisioned in my mind when reading her work. Her use of language and capturing their subtle accents on screen is phenomenal. But then I really shouldn't have to explain why I commend her work or choose to review it.

You claim your review to her work is 'constructive criticism' but you seem to confuse the nuance of 'constructive criticism' with the insulting abuse you leave on certain fics. You, and other reviewers like you, also seem to REALLY not understand the term 'fiction' or what it entails very well either. So here it is in its most basic definition. in fact, here are three!:

**Fiction**  
_a : something invented by the imagination or feigned; specifically : an invented story  
b : fictitious literature (as novels or short stories)  
c : a work of fiction; especially : novel  
_  
And, just to take it that one step further, here's the definition of fanfiction:

**Fanfiction:** _when someone takes either the story or characters (or both) of a certain piece of work, whether it be a novel, tv show, movie, etc, and create their own story based on it_

We clear now? If yes, continue reading. If no, please switch off this site and begin your in-depth research; take notes if need be.

There are plenty of fics on here that follow the storyline on Corrie pretty closely, but the majority of them do not, mine included! There are fics (again I refer to the pairings I know more about) where characters like Liam, Paul, Tony and Frank never died, fics where Carla was never attacked, fics set in a totally different era, and even fics that re-write the characters' history; introducing them into one another's lives way before they ever would have met on the show, (again, see definitions of FICTION and FANFICTION above). The truth is we can write about whatever we like; whether it be a scene we wished occurred, a pairing we wish happened, or even a parody of the show itself. No matter what we write, it is considered to be a 'fantasy' (not the genre)...why? Because it didn't occur on the show, and the show itself is NOT REAL.

Many of my fics are based in 'fantasy', and some even border on the supernatural with ghosts being seen and communicating with the characters. But you seem to like my writing, and yet they are just as much 'fantasy' as others. So my question is this: why only target certain writers? Why only certain fics? Seems to me, you are attacking the writer themselves and not the story/storyline/character that you claim to have an 'issue' with. And that is pathetic for someone who claims to be mature. Constructive criticism is giving feedback that will aid the writer and is provided in a professional and supportive manner.

Truth is, you have not divulged any constructive criticism; insulting reviews are what you have written.

If you don't like a fic, don't read it.

Oh believe me, it really is just that simple!

There are many fics on here that I do not read because I am not keen on the storyline, pairing etc. But I would never stoop so low as to insult an amateur writer with vile nonsense.

_**Writers, I highly encourage you to no longer approve of such reviews as it fuels abuse on the site and to other writers whom the reviewer may target next.**_

_Guest reviewers:_ If you have such a high opinion of fics and choose to be rude and degrading to an author who has taken the time to bravely post a work created by their imagination and love for this show, then take the time to create an account and post your comments. That way, when you are rude and insulting, you can be reported as such. Hiding behind anonymity just proves what we already know: that _**you**_ are a coward.

One parting thought: if the producers and writers on Corrie can take an established character and change their personality, storyline, history, siblings, (Darren, anyone?), in order to suit their 'vision', why can an amateur writer and fan not do the same?

Chew on that...get back to me when you come up with an answer.

Until then, do us all a favour and keep your nasty, vile opinions to yourself.


End file.
